


Witch's help

by Jld71



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Even a slayer needs help





	Witch's help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by evil_little_dog: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers &/or Faith LeHane + Willow Rosenberg, Every Slayer needs a witch's help (at least once in awhile).

Buffy sat at the table in the library, pouting or rather trying not to pout. She looked over her weapons, realizing they just weren't going to cut it. Not plain old stakes, not against the big bad that was threatening to use The Hell Mouth to its advantage. Because Sunnydale never got a break. The Scooby Gang could never catch a break.

Buffy looked up as Willow walked toward her and sat down across from her. She wore a sympathetic smile on her face as she looked at Buffy. "So, I was thinking, you might need my help." Willow said as she hefted her backpack onto the table.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, about that . . ."

"Look, every slayer needs needs a witch's help at least once in awhile." Willow said and pulled out a book from her backpack. Opening it, she turned to the page she'd been studying earlier.

"Willow, I don't want to drag you into this." Buffy said and was met with laughter from her friend.

"Yeah, because there's any way that I won't help you." Willow said as she read over the spell that she'd found." This just might work." Willow said, pointing to the text and getting Buffy's attention.

"What?" Buffy asked, her interest peaked.

"This spell will allow me to enchant a weapon of your choice. It will make it stronger; able to kill anything that comes from Hell." Willow said and smiled, because this was the Hail Mary they needed.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Buffy asked, not because she doubted Willow's ability but because she feared for her safety.

"Piece of cake." Willow said matter-of-factly. "I just need the weapon, a blessed knife and . . . Oh, my blood." She said and saw the look on Buffy's face.

"No way, you're not going to sacrifice yourself." Buffy said, grabbing Willow's hand and trying to take the book away.

Willow laughed. "No, I don't need to sacrifice myself. I just need a few drops of blood, a cut made from the blessed knife. Then I paint the weapon with my blood and say the spell. Easy, peasy."

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy said as she handed over Mr. Pointy.

Willow gave her a look, the one that said 'really, you're going to doubt me?' look as she took the stake from Buffy. "Of course I'm sure. I mean really what could go wrong?"


End file.
